


Bliss

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: Smut Challenge [5]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Flynn is early to meet Jiya, Lucy, and Denise, but the historian might get him distracted.





	Bliss

Lucy closed the door behind herself as she left the room, her eyes on her phone as she unlocked it.

“How is she?” a familiar voice asked making her look up.

“Hey, I was to call you,” she told Flynn with a smile. “She’s great, Denise is talking to her, some motherly thing going on in there, thought of texting you to know if you were ready,   
but you got here early” she couldn’t help but study his form.

“Well, how do I look?” he questioned with a tilt of his head.

“You look very good,” the historian told him, hardly being able to contain her smile.

Garcia stepped towards her. “You look breathtaking, Professor Preston”

Her cheeks burned and she gazed down at her shoes for a moment. “I really hope not so much, it’s rude to draw more attention than the bride”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m sure that whatever Agent Christopher and Jiya picked will have all of us floored”

“Oh, you have no idea” Lucy assured him with a nod.

“Is she ready?”

“Not just yet, but I bet she’ll be soon, we still got a lot of time, though”

He agreed and observed her for a moment.

“What?” she asked and his smirk grew. There was something in his eyes that made her shift a bit and swallow.

“Come here” he invited with a shake of his head before walking into one of the rooms nearby.

Flynn allowed her to enter and closed the door after she did, Lucy faced him with a curious eyebrow raised at the man.

“What is it?” the look was there again and she suddenly knew why it had made her shift.

“I meant what I said” the man pointed out, taking slow steps towards her.

“Don’t give me that look” she said in what sounded like a whisper, yet she didn’t back away as he approached. “Jiya and Denise are on the next room”

“I know” he was really close to her now, inside her personal space. His hand touched her side and guided her backward until she felt something against her buttocks. A table she   
didn’t notice was there.

“We can’t do this here” Lucy muttered.

“Yes, we can, the question is: do you want to?” his eyes were intense on hers and made her swallow again.

The historian licked her lips before biting them, she studied him for a moment. “Yes,” the confession came as a quiet whisper.

He nodded as if they had just made a professional deal, calm as ever. “I do need you to be quiet now, Lucy”

Flynn sat her on the table and got to his knees. His hands touched her high heels, one of them moving to the inside of her leg, caressing its way up, taking its time while doing so. 

“You said I looked very good, your eyes told me something else,” Garcia said, hand quietly making her part her legs, pulling the skirt of her dress up as he caressed her skin. “What   
was it, Lucy?”

She swallowed down, feeling her nipples hardening against the fabric of her bra. “You do look good”

“But…?” he placed a kiss on the inside of her thigh, her dress now around her hips.

“But it made me think about getting you naked” her confession came followed by a whisper as his lips moved closer to her center.

There was a chuckle from his part and a small teasing bite to her thigh. He let out a long breath, sending goosebumps through her body.

Lucy closed her eyes as he his trail of kisses went higher, a gasp escaped her mouth when she felt his fingers find her panties. Her own fingers reached for his hair when she felt the fabric of the piece sliding down her legs.

“This will get interesting” he commented and she furrowed her brow in confusion, however, was distracted by his lips on her core before she could ask anything.

The historian reminded herself to keep quiet or this would indeed get interesting, and embarrassing.

She bit her lip and played with his hair, let out muffled groans as he devoted his attention to her. Lips, tongue, and fingers making it harder and harder for Lucy to concentrate on anything else. 

Her agitation made Flynn pull her closer to the edge of the table, got her thighs over his shoulder, forcing Lucy to support herself on her elbows and let go of his hair.

She let out a loud groan and he placed a kiss and pulled away. “Lucy, I need you to behave or we are getting caught”

Gone was she was the idea might or might not have made her wetter.

He got his fingers working her up, taking his time as he enjoyed the painless burning feeling of her around him. For all Lucy knew he was enjoying himself way too much without much stimulation. There was something incredibly sexy and annoying about him getting off on having her in such a desperate state.

Flynn got up, letting her thighs down to his sides gently, and their eyes met, his fingers still working on her, but he leaned in and kissed her deeply.

He sensed it, sensed her reactions and broke the kiss, covered her mouth with his hand before the sound came, muffling it as he felt her walls contracting around him. Then waited, giving her time to come back, finally getting his fingers out of her.

Still coming back, Lucy could have sworn she saw him clean his fingers on his mouth, hoped she was wrong because if he had done it, they didn’t have enough time for her to think about just what she wanted to do to him.

“What are you doing?” she questioned as he got her panties up.

“As much as I appreciate the thought, Lucy, we don’t have the time” he informed.

“But…”

“Don’t worry about me”

“Okay… Damn, your hair”

“I suspected that,” he said getting everything back in place the best way he could. “Well?”

He looked as if he had just gotten in the house. “Good enough”

Flynn helped down the table and, after fixing her a bit, offered her his hand. “Time to get Jiya and go”

She nodded and took a deep breath. “Rufus will kill us if she gets late. Good think Denise will be our ‘priest’”

“He’ll try” Garcia grinned. “Ready?”

Another deep breath. “Yes”

“Okay, let’s get these two to the altar”

And together they went to get Jiya to the altar.

**Author's Note:**

> 75\. "How do I look?"  
> 26\. "Come here"  
> 4\. "Don't give me that look"  
> 111\. "Yes, we can"  
> 85\. "I know"


End file.
